


I Can Make You Feel Better

by hexedHellSeer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kotoko Utsugi Referenced, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedHellSeer/pseuds/hexedHellSeer
Summary: Monaca leaves the servant to take care of Nagisa in his fragile state. The servant promises to make Nagisa feel better. Much better.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Shingetsu Nagisa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 24





	I Can Make You Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday gift for my boyfriend*, which i forgot to post here until almost four months later! 
> 
> i'd been working on this on-and-off for just over a year, and finished the night before the deadline! turns out, deadlines are the only way to force me out of writer's block.
> 
> this work was edited by a close friend of mine!
> 
> REMINDER: ALL WARNINGS ARE LISTED IN THE TAGS. DO NOT READ THIS WORK IF YOU ARE ONLY GOING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT THE CONTENT OF IT. :)
> 
> Update (23.09.2020)  
> Here's an additional warning since you idiots can't fucking read apparently?  
> IF YOU ARE ONLY GOING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT THE CONTENT OF MY WORK, GET THE FUCK OFF MY WORKS. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU THINK.
> 
> *yes, my boyfriend! im mlm! this shit is not homophobic because not every gay person is an uwu cutesy who never does anything wrong. find something better to do with your life than shitting on my content because you think it's baaaad rep :(

“Mister Servant, look after Nagisa, won't you?” Monaca cooed. She produced a small blade from a pocket sewn into the hem of her skirt, leaning down and slicing through the ropes binding the servant’s wrists and ankles.

The servant, curled up in the fetal position upon the floor, responded. “Of course.” He lifted himself slowly with a quiet pained sound, his scored legs not being much of a comfort in that moment. Monaca turned her wheelchair away from Nagisa and the servant, heading through the exit with an ever-present smile upon her face.

The servant hardly limped, despite the wounds inflicted upon him, as he walked over to the leader. He was on the floor, in the same position as the servant had been moments ago; he was curled up in a pitiful state, his face the image of primordial fear. It was as if he had been looked in the eyes by Hell itself. His blue eyes were glassy, glazed over with tears that scarcely escaped and ran down his reddened cheeks. The servant, with a small smirk now appearing on his lips, hovered over Nagisa's unmoving form for a moment, casting a shadow over him.

“Ah, what's the matter?” He asked. His tone shifted near the end of his question, as though the words themselves had been turned upwards and curled like a ribbon. It made for such a strange tone; taunting, yet beneath there was concern. No reply came. To populate the silence, he spoke again.  
“She's hurt you, hasn't she? The despair you're feeling, that's her doing, isn't it?” For a second time, he received no answer. It was quickly becoming evident that talking wouldn't make any difference. Letting out a sigh, the servant knelt down, reaching out for Nagisa. Nagisa snapped to his senses, slapping away the hand that came close and backing himself up into a corner.

“Don't touch me! Don't...Don't you ever touch me! You betrayed us, do you really think you have the right to touch me? You betrayed us!” He shouted, the sound of his panicked wailing reverberating throughout the room. It was a wretched noise, though the servant's devious, smiling expression made it seem as though there had never been any sound quite so beautiful.  
“Well, if that's what you truly believe… I won't try to change your mind.”

His hands continued to reach for Nagisa, ignoring his shouts of rejection. As Nagisa further backed himself up into the corner of the room, his shorts slipped down his waist, the fabric pulling itself away from his body, down the back of thighs until they were at his knees. His briefs were plain white. Almost as plain as his personality, the servant thought and chuckled to himself, only turning his head back up once his need to smile had been relieved. Having trapped himself in the corner, Nagisa had no escape.

Nagisa gazed up at the servant with tears in his eyes. The servant grinned.  
“Calmed down yet?” The servant asked, cocking his head to the side as he met eyes with Nagisa. His words seemed to fall upon deaf ears, for he received no response. Mumbling to himself, something about hope and despair, the servant crouched back down. Eye level with the cowering child, he whispered through a vicious smile.  
“Aren’t you their leader? The leader of the Warriors of Hope… Acting so pitifully. Such despair… Watching even the strongest leader crumble beneath the words of a single person… How pathetic.” The servant’s words were dripping with malice that soaked the boy in their darkest intent.

“Pathetic..?” Nagisa began, his voice starting on the same hushed wavelength as the servant’s before growing in intensity, as if throwing his entire body into it. “I’m not… I’m not pathetic! I am not pathetic!” His cheeks were flushed with rage and his eyes glinted with tears. He couldn't stop himself from shouting. He knew that’s what the servant wanted, but stifling his anger was futile. He rose from his heap upon the floor and raised his hand to strike the servant’s cheek. A small red handprint appeared upon the man’s cheek moments after the impact, followed by a stinging pain rose to the servant’s face. It was very nearly orgasmic. Silence fell upon the room once the echo of the impact had died. The servant was stunned, bringing his hand up to run his fingers across the patch of burning nerves.

A numb sensation washed over Nagisa’s body. It was as though each sense had been dimmed, leaving him only vaguely aware of his surroundings. The servant was speaking, smiling, taunting, but he couldn’t understand any of it. The only discernible sound in his world was the thrumming of blood in his head. It was deafening. The ground moved beneath him as he felt some other force lift him. The rooms and hallways were unfamiliar despite having walked them so many times, leaving him to find comfort in only the sensation of two arms around him, holding him like a small child. Nagisa didn’t object. Everything was hazy, like looking through a clouded camera lens with his head full of cotton.

Blacking out was the last thing Nagisa had expected. There was a hole in his memory, between hyperventilating in the arms of his servant and awakening, lying on his bed. Sitting at the foot of the bed was a familiar figure. Wild, white hair sprang out from their head, contrasting the dark colours of their outfit. The servant was quiet, looking upon Nagisa with a small smile.

“Awake at last… That’s good.” The servant spoke, grinning slyly as Nagisa sat up.  
“Why are you here?” The boy tried to make himself sound as accusatory as possible, but his voice was weak and strained from all the crying and shouting: it faltered and broke at points, failing him as he tried.  
“You looked as though you needed to rest… But… I suppose you took care of that yourself. You certainly exhausted yourself, though…” The servant continued, only to receive silence in reply. In a brief moment of panic, Nagisa sat bolt upright as though stung by a hornet, his eyes wide and fearful.  
“Monaca! I have to-!” He had remembered his duties, his expectations - Monaca’s expectations, but in a moment he remembered. She didn’t care about any of that. She expected nothing of him. A nauseating feeling of dread filled him, twisting his stomach right around inside of him.  
“Relax… You remember, don’t you? What she said?” He teased, looking down at Nagisa.  
“Yes… I… Remember.”  
“She doesn’t expect anything from you… She doesn’t care for any of what you or the rest of the Warriors of Hope stand for… In fact, I doubt she even cares about-”  
“Okay, I get it! Be quiet!” Nagisa shouted, his face already a flushed red again.

“Don’t you want to forget about it all?” The servant continued, ignoring the order to quieten down.  
“What? What are you talking about?” Nagisa was quick to snap back, glaring at the servant with slanted eyes.  
“I could help you forget all of her expectations, about the others… About everything around you… I can help you forget all of this." His hands were inching towards Nagisa again, reaching out for him. Nagisa pulled away, glaring daggers.  
“And how do you intend on helping me?”  
“Let me help, and you’ll find out.” The servant insisted, grinning. Nagisa’s rage subsided for a moment, reluctantly answering,  
“Fine.”

Nagisa was quiet as the servant undressed him, making no attempt to stop him despite his quiet noises of displeasure as each layer of clothing was shed. He found himself sitting on the bed, cheeks flushed and hiding his crotch with his hands cupped over it. He kept his head down, feeling ashamed as he felt the servant's eyes drift over him. He hadn't yet noticed that he too was beginning to rid himself of his clothes. The mitten came off first, then the jacket and sweater. Both were discarded on the floor in a lazy heap. His shoes and jeans went to the same pile, leaving him in just his underwear for now. Nagisa finally looked up, wincing at the sight of the necrotic tissue of the servant's hand. Long, red nails glued to a rotting hand, joined to the man's own arm at the wrist. He stared at the stitching, stuck in a horrified daze.  
“Oh, this little thing?” The servant turned his hand to show it to Nagisa, spreading out his fingers to give him a good look at it.  
“I’m sure you know whose it belongs to. Right?” Nagisa shook his head.  
“Your Big Sis Junko!” He seemed all too happy when he announced that. In this dystopia, Nagisa wasn’t nearly as surprised as he thought he should be, considering it was this dreadful. He just muttered incoherent babbles of how vile it was - not quite sure of himself in what he was saying, however.

The servant gripped Nagisa’s wrists loosely, bringing them up beside his head and pushing him down onto his bed. Nagisa noted how the man's own hand was warm, but the other was cold and the nails were sharp against his skin. When the servant released the boy's hands and backed off, he couldn't help but gaze upon the perfect body before him. A faint blush fluttered across Nagisa’s face as he felt the servant's eyes upon him. It wasn't all malicious: curious, rather. Curious, wanting, and almost… Hungry.

"Well, well, under all those fancy clothes! So perfect… So wonderful!" The servant's voice had adapted a fitting tone to his gaze. It was lustful, nearly manic with how thrilled he sounded. Nagisa kept his eyes averted. He'd seen that look in his eyes, time and time again. Every time, he could've sworn that the stormy grey and murky green in them marbled, swirling and spiraling without ever muddling one another. It was irrational, but Nagisa felt obligated to look away in fear that it'd put him in some kind of trance if he stared for too long. Even so, he would feel his eyes drawn to the hypnotic pattern, locked into his unfaltering desire to peer deep into them; crack a smile as he listened to that broken voice; get lost in whatever world he was living in. He'd just have to try his best to exclude himself from it all.

Of course, he caught himself staring, for he failed to see the hand inching closer to his chest and laying upon it. He jolted when a finger ran across his nipple. It was soft. The servant hummed a pleased note and did it again, this time with both hands. Either index finger swiped across them, squeezing the little nubs between his fingers and thumbs when they finally became hard. Nagisa winced, letting out a soft whimper. It didn't hurt per se… It was simply sensitive, rather. It made the boy's penis twitch - something he'd only really felt near Monaca or even Kotoko once when she was recounting about her trauma. Nagisa’s cheeks went bright red with shame. She had looked to be on the cusp of crying, and Nagisa felt the same ticklish pit in his stomach and tingling in his crotch that he did when he thought about Monaca. Even when thinking about such a shameful memory, the servant's callused fingers rubbing his nipples were making his penis harder and harder by the second. He kept pushing it from his mind, instead staring up into the servant's eyes or the chain on his neck swinging to and fro, close enough to his body that he could feel the faint chill of the metal links hovering over his skin. 

He knew how to masturbate, of course. He'd done it before, quite a few times in fact. However, he hadn't realised his nipples could've been quite so sensitive. Only when the servant's hands deserted his little nubs did he completely yearn for the touch again. He glanced up at the servant, expecting him to keep going, but he didn’t. He pouted.  
“Huh? What’s the matter? Was that good? You want me to keep going?” So many questions - Nagisa couldn’t keep up with it. He just picked the last in the series and nodded. Of course he wanted him to keep going. Luckily, the servant seemed to pick up what he meant and smirked.  
“I’ll keep going soon, just be patient.” Nagisa whimpered. Of course he didn’t like to wait, but there wasn’t much he could say to that - especially when he seemed to be frozen stiff with a desire to pursue this experience.  
“I got you hard just from playing with your nipples.” The servant observed, grinning again.  
“If that’s all it takes to get you all turned on, I wonder how you’ll fare when I’m doing much, much more to you.” His words incited fear in Nagisa, but he hid it the best that he could. He nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat.

The servant drew away and Nagisa could no longer feel his body’s warmth or the chain’s chill lingering on his skin. He was straddling him now. One hand - not Big Sis Junko’s, the servant's own this time - wrapped itself around Nagisa’s penis. It was already hard and twitching in the man’s gentle grasp. He wasn’t afraid. Nervous rather than afraid. Or at least that’s what he’d allow the servant to believe. The skin was rough and weathered on his hand. It struck him as pleasant, grazing the soft skin of his small, twitching cock. When the servant began to stroke the shaft wrapped with his hand, Nagisa felt a familiar noise escape him. It was a soft huff, like the ones he made when he touched himself. This time, it was louder and with more voice to it, as opposed to how the others were exhaled and forced out by his unconscious mind. Had it been voluntary, maybe he wouldn’t have been so embarrassed. Nonetheless, it hadn’t been voluntary. It was unexpected and far too embarrassing. He felt his cock twitch again.  
"Oh..? That was a pretty noise. Care to do it again for me?" The servant leant close to his ear, whispering in a husky, slow voice. He pressed his thumb against the tip, massaging the head as though he was trying to squeeze something out.

Nagisa continued to watch quietly, trying to avoid making that sort of noise ever again in his natural life. Precum beaded at the tip, and the servant licked it up the moment he noticed it. His tongue was so hot, so wet. Nagisa yelped, recoiling and drawing back his legs to get away. The servant sighed and took a hold of his legs, wrenching them apart with an audible groan in his effort.  
"Just relax. I promise I can make you feel better." He reminded, smiling again. The boy nodded, reluctantly dropping his legs back to their original position and relaxing his body as much as he could. The servant hummed considerately, and ultimately chose to return to where he had been a few moments ago.

He licked his lips and wrapped them around the head of Nagisa’s penis, poking the tip with his tongue, then coating the head in his saliva. He dropped his head down, taking the entirety of his penis into his mouth. Nagisa cried out in surprise at the unusual sensation, bucking his hips up into the servant's mouth and forcing himself further down his throat. The servant looked frustrated, pushing the boy's hips back down with a hand on each, keeping him steady. He lifted himself up to about halfway, swirling his tongue over the sensitive skin. Another noise slipped from Nagisa’a mouth, and the servant's lips contorted into a smile around his penis. He hummed softly to substitute a chuckle, sending tingling vibrations along Nagisa’s penis and pulling a moan from him. The servant continued to tease, unrelenting on the young boy's twitching cock, until Nagisa couldn't hold it anymore. He winced, squeezing his eyes shut until he couldn't feel the new, awkward sensation flooding over him like the tidal waves after a storm. Had he wet himself? He'd peed in the servant's mouth, hadn't he?

The next time he opened his eyes, the servant was gazing at him impassively, his mouth open and tongue out. It was covered in a white, sticky-looking fluid that dripped in viscous strings onto Nagisa’s tummy. He shut his mouth and swallowed audibly. Nagisa’s cheeks turned a dusty pink. That had come from inside of him. And his servant had just eaten it up like it was nothing more than a tart syrup.

"So," The servant paused to climb off of Nagisa and lie beside him. "It's my turn now, right?"

Nagisa didn't understand. He looked to the servant with a confused expression, as though he didn’t quite hear what he'd even said. The servant knelt before his master, taking his cock in his own hand and stroking it slowly. He maintained eye contact with the boy as he continued to stroke himself. Nagisa pulled back, his blush growing in intensity again while a look of frustration spread across his face.  
"What? What do you mean 'your turn'?"  
"... You'll see. Roll over for me, okay? So you're facing down, on your hands and knees."  
"What! I'm not some dog, you can't order me around like that, are you forgetting that--" The servant pressed a painted nail to Nagisa’s lips, hushing him.  
"Just do as I say."

Nagisa reluctantly rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up onto his hands and knees. He felt even more exposed than he already had. The servant's hand crept up Nagisa’s spine, wandering up to his cheek and hooking two fingers into the boy’s mouth.  
"Suck on them." Nagisa turned his head to gain more access and slipped the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and slicking them with his saliva. The servant pulled them away once both fingers were soaked in the boy’s spit. Carefully, as to not wipe his own saliva on his rear, the servant took one of the boy’s ass cheeks in his hand and squeezed it softly. It was small and warm. Incredibly soft, too. It felt nice against his palm.

“Can you relax for me now? It’ll hurt if you don’t.” The man warned, now using both hands to part the boy’s cheeks. He was completely untouched. Untainted. The thought of being able to defile something so beautiful in this moment brought the servant euphoria. Nagisa nodded, staying silent. The anticipation developed into a nervous fear, and he fidgeted on the bed as the servant continued to admire him. At last, the servant let out a soft hum, and began to press his index finger against the boy’s tight asshole. He gradually pushed past the ring of muscle, drawing back when he reached the base of his first finger. He slid it in again, continuing that same motion until he squeezed in his second finger.

Nagisa tightened around him, his walls squeezing around the man’s fingers as they delved in deeper. He cooed and babbled incoherently. Something like “stop”. Something like “no”. None of it deterred the servant. He pressed on, spreading out his two fingers in a sort of scissoring motion. His fingertips grazed over the fleshy walls, pushing at the boy’s warm insides as he continued to finger him slowly.  
“Shh, it’s okay. You’d regret not letting me do this… Just relax.” The boy’s pleas stopped at once, falling into pained grunts and choked sobs as his servant prepared him.

The servant pulled his fingers out to the first knuckles, hooking Nagisa open for a brief moment as he aligned his penis with the boy’s asshole. He forced himself in slowly, achingly hard from all the foreplay. Nagisa’s eyes shot open, wide with pain and terror. He wriggled forward, trying to get away from the man. The servant didn’t relent. He pushed his cock into the hilt, holding Nagisa’s shoulders and pulling him back so that he couldn’t escape. Fresh tears rolled down Nagisa’s cheeks, and his little chest heaved as the servant filled him. Though the man wasn’t particularly well endowed, Nagisa felt as though he was being torn apart by the servant’s throbbing cock. He could feel it bulge low in his abdomen and drive up into his sensitive walls. The sensation of Nagisa’s impossibly tight hole clenching around his cock sent the man spiralling into ecstasy.

“O-... Okay, I’m.. Going to start now. Relax.. It’ll be okay.” The servant’s hands found their way to Nagisa’s hips, gripping them loosely as he drew his hips back. Nagisa put his head down into the pillow, covering his mouth to stifle the noise. He tossed his head back again in shock as the servant pushed into him.  
“No- No! No, stop! Stop it!” His screams did little to even bring the servant to a pause. He pulled back again, then roughly forced himself back in. He eventually picked up a harsh pace, driving in deeper and harder with each subsequent thrust. Nagisa hicced and sobbed while his servant fucked him, his noise reaching a sudden crescendo as it broke into a startled moan.

“Aah~ There it is…” The servant cooed teasingly, digging his nails deeper into the boy’s soft flesh. Nagisa’s cheeks flushed with a deep red, saliva pooling and leaking from his mouth as it hung agape, spewing an endless flurry of noise. The servant’s thrusts grew more frantic as the time passed, his own pleasured noises seeping out. The heated breaths of each perverted chuckle loomed over Nagisa’s neck, leaving the boy to tense and shiver. At last, the man’s hips stuttered and ground to a halt, flush against the young boy’s rear. His hands shook, his knuckles a ghostly white as he drove his fingers into the boy’s flesh, flushing his insides with cum with a resounding cry of pleasure and relief.

There was silence for a while, then a cry from Nagisa as his servant gradually pulled out. His asshole gaped, leaking with the cum he’d just been filled with. A vile realisation hit him.

The realisation that a demon had just laid his spawn inside of him. What if he was carrying anything? He could have any amount of diseases or infections and he’d likely just passed them onto him. Nagisa began wriggling away again, feeling himself begin to cry again.

His pride was shattered, his heart was broken and his colon was filled with a grown man’s semen. He started to whail. It had been so long since he’d allowed himself to cry, and now he couldn’t stop. The servant sat on the bed, watching the boy as he frantically dug around inside himself to try and expel all of the fluid inside of him.

“Hey, stop that now. You’ll hurt yourself. Let’s get you to the bathroom, okay?” The servant stood, taking the boy by the wrists and picking him up so he could toss him over his shoulder. Nagisa continued to kick and scream, demanding to be put down through panicked shrieks.

“Put me down! Get off me, you damn demon!” The servant didn’t respond to the boy’s demands, holding him steady while he carried him off to the bathroom.

The servant set the boy down on the floor, taking one of his hands while he turned on the taps and filled the bathtub. Once the bath was filled at a lukewarm temperature, the servant picked the boy up once again and stepped into the bath with him, keeping him steady in his lap.  
“There, isn’t that nice?” Nagisa didn’t reply. He shivered, screwing his eyes shut to avoid looking at any part of this disgusting act. They shot open, however, when he felt the servant’s fingers prodding at his asshole. Both fingers slipped in easier this time, with much rougher motions as the man dug out the remaining cum inside of him. All the while, Nagisa screeched like a rabid animal, kicking his legs out and wriggling on the servant’s lap as he tried to get away. Again, the servant did not relent. He didn’t stop until the boy was cleared of everything he’d just filled him with.

At last, the boy had been flushed out with the warm, soapy water in the bath. The servant hooked his arms around the boy’s body, just beneath his armpits. He pulled him in close, planting a gentle kiss on his shoulder.  
“You were amazing, my little leader. Did you like it, too? I’m sure you did… Those noises you were making… Ah~ They were just wonderful! Anyway, let’s get out now… You’ve got important business to tend to, haven’t you?”


End file.
